wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skysearcher
|-| Canon= Please don’t steal my coding! S K Y S E A R C H E R Skysearcher is my alt sona. Edit without my permission, and i'll kill you uwu. A P P E A R A N C E Usually beside the roaring ocean resting, is Skysearcher, or known as Shady. The first thing you notice about her is that she doesn't quite look like the other tribes, but more of a make believe creature you would read about in scrolls or books. Shady is massive as she takes the shape of a sea serpent. She's about as tall as Morrowseer, wjth a long, curled body. She has pale blue scales and emerald green eyes that shine in the sunlight. Shady has a long, flat snout, with one nose horn nearing her nostrils. Her large talons stretch, revealing webs embedded inside as sand falls inbetween. She has short, stubby limbs, giving her more of a playful look. As Shady yawns, she reveals a long, forked, dark blue tongue. And finally, a small, silver necklace wraps around her neck as shark teeth clinks together as she walks. P E R S O N A L I T Y As you approach the odd dragon, you notice that Shady flinches and pretends that you're not there. You tap her shoulder, and soon after a minute of silence, she begins a conversation with you. Shady is usually cold, and distant. She rarely spoke to dragons of her own kind, as she viewed them as pathetic losers, and soon she became deeply insecure about how she looked or how she acted, afraid to turn out to be like them. Living in a cruel world like hers was hard for the odd looking dragon. Her food was constantly stolen by her siblings, parents or just random dragons generally, and she was always insulted. Shady would screech at them and try to fight back, but there was no luck. At some point in her life, the odd dragon had fallen in love with one of her classmates. But her classmate used her feelings to their advantage, and soon shattered her heart. Though they didn't leave her alone; they insulted her and called her worthless, and soon Shady began to question if her life had actually mattered. But, the more you get to know her, she appears to be kind, but just a tad bit salty. She can be sarcastic at times, but if you ignore her flaws, Shady can be caring and overprotective H I S T O R Y Haha, I'm gay and this is in bullet points for now *came from another cruel word of darkness *ate rotten food for most of her life *attended a school *was made fun of, constantly bullied for her insecurities *fell in love with one of her classmates *they took her feelings to their advantage and soon her heart was shattered *began to self loathe *soon realized that her world was eventually going to perish *eventually found a way to leave, and entered the world where pyrhhia and pantala was *soon began living there R E L A T I O N S H I P S Noble Shady can relate to the NightWing. She's sensitive and frightened of conflict as well, despite being a libra. She also enjoys writing, and hopes they get to know each other even more. (Positive/Neutral) |-| Modern= T E X T text T E X T text T E X T text T E X T text T E X T text Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Characters